Strange Things
by SakuraDrops93
Summary: [This takes place after Roxas and Namine merged with Sora and Kairi.] Roxas is experiencing strange things and is also falling for Namine to make it worse. [This has a sequel!] R&R Please.
1. The Start

Roxas looked around Tram Common, his mind filled with noises from his thoughts. _Who was that girl? From my dream? She looked awfully familiar... _He halted in his tracks when he saw a figure dressed in a plain white dress just a few yards away. "It's her!" he said out loud.

Namine, the figure, turned around and saw Roxas. But to her, he was a complete stranger. She simply smiled and greeted, "Hello there."

Roxas was taken back for some reason. _Maybe it's her hair...so blonde and perfect. Or her delicate curves...or-or her attire? Man! What's wrong with me? I'm staring at her like she's some sort of alien or something! I'd better say something before she asks me-_

"Is something wrong?" Namine asked, now only a step away from the flustered boy, "You seem...troubled."

_Shoot! _Roxas bit his lip nervously and stammered, "Uh...n-no." he shook his head to break his trance and was about to say something, when she silenced him by placing her hand in front of his face. "Huh?"

"I'm Namine," Namine introduced herself, "I'm glad I met someone already. I just moved here." She giggled when he didn't respond. "What's your name?"

"R-Roxas," Roxas uttered, "You're new here, right?" _She's the girl in my dream. Why does it feel like I've known her somewhere before? Not so long ago...? _"I can show you around if you want."

Namine smiled. _He may be a dope, but he sure is sweet. _"Okay," she replied, "Thanks. I really appreciate it...Roxas." She unconsciously played with her hands while her cerulean eyes kept in contact with his sapphire ones. "When do you want to give me a tour?"

"Is tomorrow okay?" Roxas ran his fingers through his spikes. "I mean...if you're free and all."

"Hm. Yeah. Tomorrow's great." She turned around and left. "See you around."

Roxas felt his cheeks heat up and his temples moisten. _I must be going crazy. How could I know her if I just met her? Whatever. _He shrugged and went back to Station Heights.


	2. The Gift

Roxas sat on the bench at Tram Common anxiously. _I've gotta ask her if she knows me the way I seem to know her. _He saw her behind the Moogle Shop and walked up to her. "Hey, Namine," he greeted.

Namine jumped a bit at the sudden sound of his voice and turned around. "Oh," she breathed, "Hello, Roxas."

"S-sorry," Roxas apologized, "Did I scare you? I didn't mean to."

"Just a little, but you don't need to apologize. I was looking the wrong way." She blushed a bit and giggled. "Should we start on the tour? Or would you rather wait?"

"Uh...no. Lets start. So as you may know, this is Tram Common. That's the Moogle Shop, Accessory Shop, and Armory Shop." Roxas pointed each one out as he introduced them to Namine. "You can mostly buy everything you need here. As long as you have enough munny that is."

"Sounds cool," Namine commented. She looked up at him and flashed a sweet smile. "I heard of a place called Station Heights. Do you know where that is? I'd really like to check it out."

"Know it? I live there!" Roxas lead the way. _Ask her, ask her, ask her already dangit! _He looked down at Namine and asked, "Hey, Namine? Have we met before? I mean like...before yesterday."

"Why do you ask that?" Namine asked back.

"When I first saw you, I felt as if I knew you. And, I know this might sound weird and all but, I've also seen you in my dreams." When he saw her confused expression, his heart started beating rapidly. "Just asking if you felt that way when you first saw me."

"I guess so," Namine replied, looking thoughtful, "Maybe that's why I talked to you like you were an old friend. And, to tell the truth, you were also in most of my dreams. But I rarely sleep, so I don't see you often. All I know is that you look like him."

"Who?"

"I can't remember his name. My memories are foggy. He had spiky brown hair, deep blue eyes...a brave heart..." Her expression softened. "And a keyblade."

"A keyblade?" Roxas looked at her. "Is it that silver thing Sora holds and beats up things with?" He stopped. "Huh? Where'd Sora come from? I don't know anyone by that name."

"He's that boy!" Namine squeaked, sounding excited, "The boy I was just talking about. That's his name! And yes, that's a keyblade. HIS keyblade!" She calmed down. "It's strange. We know these things, yet, we don't know what we're talking about. They just come to us."

"That is strange." Roxas found that they were at Station Heights and said, "Well, time to get back to the tour, alright? then we can talk about everything afterwards."

Namine was taken back at the sudden change of subjects, but then smiled. "Alright."

Half an hour passed with Roxas showing Namine around. The two even bought some things during the small tour.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So this is your room?" Namine asked as she and Roxas entered his small room. She smiled at the memory. "I remember this place in my dream. I saw you wake up and I was standing beside you. When you looked my way, I disappeared." She laughed. "I pretty much know what you're thinking. That I'm wierd, huh?"

Roxas shook his head. "No. It's just that I had the same dream as you. What are the odds?"

Namine sat down on his small bed and looked down at the floor shyly. "So, how do you explain all of the recent similarities in our memories and dreams? They all connect." All of a sudden, there was loud bang that came out from outside. Namine let out a small "Eek!" and planced her hands on her ears, trembling helpessly.

Roxas' eyes widened. He had never seen someone so scared in their life. "Are you okay?" he asked, approaching her cautiously, "Hey..." He placed a hand on her shoulder and became worried at how bad she was shaking. "Namine?"

Namine opened her eyes and looked into his sadly. "W-what was that?" she asked him, "That loud noise?"

Roxas looked outside and found two very angry drivers yelling at each other. He found that they had crashed their cars and sighed. "Just a car crash." He closed his windows and asked, "Are you okay? You looked really bad when the crash came."

Namine loosened herself and sighed in relief. "I'm just scared of loud noises, that's all." She tried her best to regain her composure and put on her best smile. "What were we talking about again?"

Roxas looked at her. _Though she's smiling, I can still feel her fear. _He smiled back. "We were talking about our similarities and stuff," he replied. "Anyways, does Sora really look like me?"

"Nearly anyone can confuse you two with the other." Namine glanced out of the window and enjoyed the orange color of the skies. "This place is called Twilight Town because of the atmosphere, right? The sun always appears to be setting and the color of the skies appear like the color of dusk. Twilight." She giggled. "It's a beautiful town. And the people here are nice, too."

Roxas laughed a bit. "I wouldn't say that Seifer's nice." _She's so cute when she smiles. Hey-What? No! Stop thinking like that Roxas! She's Namine! Just a friend! A friend! A friend who's not your girlfriend or would even be interested in you! She's just a friend who's a girl that's in your room talking to- _He awoke from his trance when he found Namine waving her hand at his face. He stared at her blankly.

"Roxas?" Namine called softly, "Earth to Roxas! Are you awake? I asked you who Seifer is."

Roxas remembered their conversation and stuttered, "Oh...right..um, Seifer. He's this blonde guy who hangs out at the Sandlot most of the time. He picks on me a lot. And Hayner, too."

"He sounds like he's the boss of things around here," Namine chimed, her bright blue eyes twinkling energetically. She spotted a sketchpad on the desk and asked, "Do you draw?"

Roxas saw what she was looking at and said, "No. I just bought that for some reason I don't know. Do you want it?"

"Can I really have it?" Namine asked, getting excited.

Roxas nodded. "Yeah. I'll even throw in the free pencils it came with. I'm not a very creative person." He laughed at his own comment. "Huh?" he grunted when he felt a bit of weight land on him. He found that it was Namine hugging him and blushed furiously. Nevertheless, he returned her embrace. _She's hugging me?_

"Thank you so much, Roxas!" she squealed as she slightly pulled way from him, "I just love to draw! It's one of my favorite hobbies ever!" She gave him a quick, friendly kiss on the corner of his mouth and blushed a bit. "I'm sorry. I just get so affectionate when people give me presents." She giggled. She just loved to giggle.

Roxas was stunned, but quickly replied, "N-no, it's okay...really. No need to apologize." His face was as red as a ripe tomato now. _I can't believe it! She kissed me! Not on the lips, but it was still a kiss! _He managed to smile a bit and give her the pencils without shaking. "Have fun."

"Oh, I will!" Namine remarked enthustiastically, "Thanks, again, Roxas. You have no idea how much this means to me!" She took the sketchpad and brought it up to her chest. "Maybe I'll even let you see one of my drawings." She looked at the clock. "Uh-oh. I'm sorry, Roxas. But I have to go. I still haven't finished unpacking." She stood up and looked at him expectantly.

"I understand," Roxas nodded, "I'll see you around then. Where do you live by the way?"

"Oh, you really don't need to know that right now," Namine replied hastily, "I-I've gotta go. See ya." She bit her lip and ran out of the door with the sketchpad and pencils in her strongest hold.

Roxas closed the door and fell on his bed. He took a breath in and mentally shouted at the top of his lungs, "She kissed me! Yeah! NAMINE kissed me!" He exhaled and looked up at the ceiling. "But I wonder why she answered me so quickly?" he asked himself. He shrugged and got off of his bed to head for the Back Alley.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Roxas!" Hayner scolded his friend, "What took you so long? We were all angry!"

Roxas didn't even get a chance to pass the curtain and he was already yelled at. He looked at Olette. "You were?"

"Of couse not!" Olette laughed, but then shot a death glare at Hayner. "What Hayner meant was that we were all WORRIED about you. Isn't that right...HAYNER?" She could tell that he was going to deny her statement and secretly pinched his back. "Right?"

Hayner held back a painful squeak and nodded. "Y-yeah," he hissed, "That's what I meant." He felt Olette's fingers leave him and sighed. _Man that hurt!_

"Oh," Roxas hummed.

"Where were you, anyway?" Pence asked, handing Roxas a bar of Sea-salt Ice Cream which he gladly took.

"I was showing Namine around," Roxas simply answered, hiding a small blush. "She just moved here so it's only polite, right?"

"You?" Hayner teased, "Polite? Ha! You must be in love with that girl! You're hardly even polite to us!"

"Look who's talking," Roxas pointed out. He smirked.

"Knock it off you two!" Olette chastised the teens, "Namine's just a new girl who moved in. Lets not make fun of her OR Roxas so early. And yes, Roxas IS polite." She glared at Hayner again. "So don't go accusing people of not being polite when they are."

"I'm staying out of this," Pence groaned.

"Who the heck are you?" Seifer's voice asked and was heard from the Sandlot, "I've never seen you around here before!"

"That's a stupid white dress, y'know!" Rai spat.

Roxas' eyes widened and his heartbeat quickened. _Namine! _He dropped his ice cream and quickly ran off to the Sandlot. "Stop it, Seifer!" he shouted as he ran.

"What was that all about?" Pence asked his two friends. They shrugged. "Lets go check it out. Just to make sure Roxas is safe." The trio both ran after their friend.


	3. Dreamless Slumber

Roxas arrived at the Sandlot panting and looked up. Much to his horror, Seifer was glaring at Namine, a smirk on his face. "Namine!" he called. He saw Seifer turn his way and frowned.

"This your girlfriend, loser?" Seifer cockily asked. He saw a bit of red tint on Roxas' cheeks and laughed. "She's trespassing. And you KNOW what happens when people trespass in MY turf." He punched the palm of his hand. "They end up getting beaten." He snapped his fingers and Rai, Fuu, and Vivi immediately appeared behind him.

"Roxas was right!" Namine shouted helplessly, though it was barely a shout, "You ARE mean!" She gasped when she felt herself roughly hoisted up by the wrist. "Let me go!" she hissed at Seifer's face. His hold tightened and she winced. "Stop it!"

"Knock it off, Seifer!" Roxas finally spoke up, "She's new here! And you really should pick on people your own class!" He saw Seifer rise a brow in cofusion and hastily added, "Like me!"

"What?" Pence, Hayner, Olette, and Namine gasped.

"What?" Roxas asked himself, also surprised with his own answer. Before he could change his mind, he was knocked down to the ground.

Seifer dusted his hands and smirked again. "I'll take you on that offer, Chikenwuss!" he taunted, "Now, get up!" He brought Roxas up by the shoulders and punched him in the stomach. "Suck-up!"

Roxas wiped some blood from the corner of his mouth and was about to strike back, but stopped when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked down and saw Namine smiling at him. "Namine?" he asked, puzzled_. Why'd she stop me? Was I do doing something wrong? _

"Don't create a scene," she told him, "It's okay. I'm alright." She picked up her sketchpad on the floor and took out a pencil from behind her. Without knowing it, she started to draw.

Roxas stared at her, shocked at her reaction towards all that was going on. "What are you talking about?" he asked her, "Seifer hurt you! Don't you feel revenge rising in you?" She shook her head and he sighed in defeat.

"Hmph!" Seifer huffed and turned around, "Freaks!" Rai, Fuu, and Vivi quickly followed him out of the Sandlot. "I REALLY hope I won't see your nasty faces around my turfs again!"

"Roxas!" Hayner called and ran to him, "You okay, man?" He patted the spiked blonde on the back.

"It's Namine you should be worrying about," Pence told Hayner. He pointed at Namine and smiled when he saw her talking with Olette and laughing heartily. "Or not. She looks fine."

"I hope Pence is right," Olette hummed, "Are you okay?" She smiled at the blonde girl next to her. "Since it was Seifer, that must've hurt."

"I'm alright," Namine replied and lightly touched her arm, "Just a little bruise. No big deal."

All of a sudden, Roxas blacked out. The last thing he heard was "Roxas!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Huh? Where am I?" Roxas awoke to find himself in a pitch black room of some sort. He looked around, confused and tired. He mustered all of his strength and stood up. He flinched when a flash of light appeared and came in contact with his eyes. "Huh?" Up ahead, he saw Namine with her back to him. "Namine!" he called._

_Namine heard his voice and turned around. As usual, she had that passive smile on her face. She stared at him, but silenced him when he was about to say something. "Are you alright?" she asked._

_"Well...I'm alive," Roxas answered nervously, "But I don't remember coming here. Do you know where I...we are?" He approached her and stared as she moved her pink lips in a reply._

_"In a world of serenity," she said._

_"Serenity..." Roxas repeated, "Contentment." He smiled. "I don't really know you that well, Namine...but I..." He took a deep breath and lipped, "I love you." He gasped and held his throat. 'No sound came out! But why?' he thought frantically. He looked up again just in time to see Namine respond._

_"I love you, too," she mouthed, but no sound came out of her mouth either. _

_Roxas had bad lip-reading skills and rose an eyebrow. "What?" he asked. He held his throat again. "Sound came out! My voice is back!" He covered his eyes when the whole place glowed with a powerful light and opened a floor below him. 'What's going on?' he thought as he descended, 'This all feels so strange...and familiar...' _

"Wake up!" Namine's voice echoed.

Roxas re-awoke and jumped a bit. He found that he was back at the Sandlot with Namine, Hayner, Olette, and Pence looking down at him with worried eyes. "Huh? W-what happened?"

"You totally blacked out!" Pence remarked.

"Seifer must've hit ya really hard, dude!" Hayner added and cheesily smiled. "But you handled it well. You didn't die."

"Break it up, you guys," Olette sighed, "If Roxas fainted, he's probably tired right now. We should get him home. We are his friends, after all."

Namine nodded in agreement to Olette's smart suggestion. "Good thing he doesn't live far." She held out a hand to Roxas and said, "C'mon."

Roxas smiled and took her hand, only to find a star charm in between. _What the? _He groggily stood up, but his knees gave way and fell forward...on top of Namine. He opened his eyes and stared at her, embarrassed and flustered. "I-I'm sorry," he muttered.

Namine managed to let out a small giggle and said, "It's okay. But you're heavy." She blushed and looked into his eyes. _This is so awkward._

Roxas blushed as well and quickly crawled off of her. He dared not look at her. "I guess you're right," he said to them, "I'm worn out." He was helped up by Pence and Hayner and the three limped to his house. He took a quick glimpse at his left hand and found the charm gone. _Where'd it go?_

Olette helped Namine to her feet and asked, "Are you hurt?"

Namine shook her head. "I'm fine. We should go check on Roxas. He's gonna need all the help he can get to go to sleep." She giggled with Olette.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There," Hayner sighed and pushed Roxas to the bed roughly, "Man, you're heavy!" He rubbed his sore shoulder and frowned.

"Hayner!" Pence scolded, "Be more gentle!" He then thought for a second. "Never mind. You can't even be gentle with a fragile vase." He looked at Roxas. "Just take a rest, okay? We'll hang out later." He left with Hayner.

Roxas took off his short-sleeved jacket and his shoes. With an exasperated sigh, he fell on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. _That dream. It all seemed so real. Like she and I were really there. But what did she say? Ugh! _He groaned and turned over on his stomach. _My head hurts...along with my whole body. I must be thinking too much._

"It looks like Roxas is about to fall asleep soon," Olette told Namine as they peeked inside the boy's room, "I should get going then. Hayner's gonna start telling me things that I hardly listen to." She laughed. "See you later, Namine." She waved goodbye and ran off.

Namine waved back and quietly entered Roxas' room. "Are you going to be okay?" she asked.

Roxas, startled, jumped a bit and quickly turned her direction. He sighed with relief. "Oh, Namine." He smiled. "What are you doing here? I thought you were with Hayner and the others." He sat up.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Namine walked over to him. "You should sleep."

"But I'm not sleepy," Roxas insisted. His eyes widened when Namine placed her hand on his chest. "What are you doing?" He then felt his mind go a bit numb and his vision blur.

Namine placed a finger on her lips and chided softly, "Shhhh." She closed her eyes and pressed her hand a bit more on is chest. She felt him lie back down with a sigh and whispered, "Sleep well."

"Namine..." Roxas whispered back, but then closed his eyes. He was physically asleep, but his mind was restless._ What's going on? How was she able to do that? Am I going insane? How many times do I have to fall into slumber? _He fell into the darkness below him. _"Can you feel Sora?"_ he heard someone say, but his mind immediately went black.


	4. Final Sleep

_'Can you feel Sora?' I keep repeating this, but I don't understand it. Sora... How am I connected to him? _Roxas opened his eyes and found that it was already morning. He felt more alive and flexible than ever, but his mind and emotions felt dead. He mechanically sat up and looked out the window. "Twilight Town," he stated to himself. He looked down and found Hayner, Pence, and Olette waving to him. He managed to smile a bit and ran down to greet them.

"You sure did wake up late," Olette remarked, "You slept in the afternoon yesterday, and woke up at eleven." She placed a hand on Roxas' forehead. "Are you sure you're not sick?"

Roxas removed her hand as gently as he could and nodded. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Hayner and Pence asked at the same time. The three surrounded Roxas and showered him with questions asking about his health. "You're not ill, are you?"

Roxas was beyond annoyed. He threw his arms up in the air to part himself from his friends and shouted, "Stop asking me those questions! I'm OKAY! Alright? I'M OKAY!" He shook his head in frustration and ran off to Tram Common. "Don't follow me!"

Hayner, Pence, and Olette cocked their heads to their sides. "What was that all about?" they asked at the same time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas ran behind a building and panted. _Why can't those people just leave me alone? _His heart pounded wildly when he saw Namine secretly walk into a hole in the wall. When she disappeared, he followed her. _Is she going to that haunted mansion? _He arrived at the open gates of the abandoned mansion and looked up at the window. He saw her figure looking down at him and quickly ran inside.

"Namine!" he cried as he barged into the white room. He stopped short and looked at her. He watched her look up from her drawing and asked, "What's going on here?"

Namine stood up and pointed to the floor.

Roxas looked down and gasped as delicate, yet strong glass shaped like flower petals rose from the floor and began to enclose him. He tried to escape, but it was all done within seconds. He was sealed in a transparent capsule. He placed his hands on the glass and looked at Namine worriedly. "Namine, what are you doing?" he asked.

Namine looked at Roxas. _He looks exactly like Sora when I did this to him. _She moved her lips and whispered softly, "Forgive me, Roxas." She looked at him in the eye intensely.

Roxas felt his mind go numb and his body weaken. His eyes began to droop and he felt as if everything below him had given way. His fingers slowly seperated from the glass and he descended. _Not again. If I sleep this much, it'll become a bad habit. _His eyes were half way closed, and he saw that everything had gone white_. Sora, did this happen to you, too_? His eyes completely closed and he felt himself float down in deep, cold water.

In the real world, Namine watched as Roxas slumped in his capsule. He was put into a deep sleep and she felt bad that she was the one responsible for it. He seemed almost lifeless. His eyes were completely shut, his breathing hardly noticeable, and his body still. She didn't even have to touch his skin to know that he was cold. "You'll wake up again soon, Roxas," she told him, "I just hope that you'll remember everything." She smiled. "Just as I have."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry. To tell the truth, I couldn't think of the plot in how Roxas was going to kiss Namine. So I changed the title and summary. The endings and beginnings of my stories are mostly short. R&R please.**


End file.
